A Winter Encounter
by Mikage24
Summary: One little, dirty and nameless street of New York. One winter day. Two wounded souls were attracting each other. [ShuichixSherry One Shot]


Yay! A ShuichiSherry fic :) It was too long for my Ai drabbles so I put it here.

This story was divided to Shuichi's POV, Sherry's POV and Normal POV. You can easily tell which one of them.

**Time: One year before the whole Shinichi/Conan thing.**

**Place: New York.**

* * *

It was the first time I met you. 

_A boring job of capturing some villains. A little, dirty and nameless street of New York. A winter day. A lone maiden. _

I still dream of that day.

_The damned murderer was taking you for a hostage. His filthy knife was pressing on your skin. His disgusting body was trembling. His despicable voice was begging for life._

What a bad choice, I must say.

_In the captor's arms, you looked so fragile. The blue eyes locked with mine, sending strange emptiness. _

_I knew you were not scared. _

Sometime I wondered, was that the way you attracted me.

_I aimed._

_It was a perfect shot, going through the criminal's head and sending him straight to sweet hell. His stinking blood spilled everywhere, tainting the pure snow._

_And you._

_You were standing there, like a split image of the fallen angel. Your white coat was covered in blood, along with your creamy skin. Blood rolled down on your cheeks. Your hair reddened. I couldn't tell it was the bloody color or your own._

I like it.

_I stepped closer, eyes never leaved yours. Were you casting a spell on me?_

"_It's alright." I said. It was more a habit than a few words of comfort._

_Your face remained motionless, yet your blue orbs were so clear that I could see through them. The hidden despair, hidden pain and hidden fire were calling my own. Two wounded souls were attracting each other. _

"_You're like me." You said and I thought._

_I was bounded to you._

* * *

It was the first time I met you. 

_An aimless wander. A little, dirty and nameless street of New York. A winter day. A dramatic hero. _

I still remember that day.

_The damned murderer was taking me for a hostage. His filthy knife was pressing on my skin. His disgusting body was trembling. His despicable voice was begging for life._

_Compared to my kind, he was nothing but a pathetic creature._

_In the captor's arms, I felt so calm. Since I was six, death was no longer my care. Hell was probably better than what I was enduring._

_I looked at you._

Sometime I wondered, was it fate that you saved me.

_You aimed._

_It was a perfect shot, going through the criminal's head and sending him straight to sweet hell. His stinking blood spilled everywhere, tainting the pure snow._

_It was beautiful._

_You were standing there, like a split image of the hero in one of the books mother used to read to me back in those peaceful days. Your long coat flew in winter winds, along with your dark hair. Your hat dropped on the ground. Everything about you was black._

I hate black.

_You stepped closer, eyes never leaved mine. Why were you making me feel such strange feelings?_

"_It's alright." You said. How confident it was. You made me believe that you can do anything._

_Your face was motionless, yet the secrets that your dark orbs contained were so much familiar that I carelessly forgot to hide my own. The hidden despair, hidden pain and hidden fire locked deep in our hearts. Two wounded souls were attracting each other. _

"_You're like me." I said and you knew._

_I was bounded to you._

* * *

Two wounded souls were attracting each other. 

Without knowing, his feet brought him to a little, dirty and nameless street of New York.

Without knowing, her wander leaded her in another winter day.

Their connection was not something that could be called love. For hours, they were sitting beside each other, sharing the black coat of his, watching the snow. No words were exchanged, only feelings.

Under the eaves, her petite body leaned in his, giving him the rare peace that he has long forgotten. Twenty years of revenge, since the moment a six years old boy swore to enter FBI and find the one that has destroyed his family. The best gunner's soul was never at ease.

Under the eaves, his coat and arms wrapped around her, offering her the secure feeling that she was unfamiliar with. Ten years of sin, since the day a six years old girl was taken by those who have killed her parents. The genius doctor's heart was lost.

Two wounded souls were healing each other.

Before they could love, no, before their affection could become love, they were already enemies.

_

* * *

Winter was going to end. _

_Jodie has called me again. It was about our new mission. I turned off the phone. Separated from noisy, crowded streets of New York, I stepped into a little, dirty road. You were waiting for me, on our nameless spot. My maiden with the face of an angel and the eyes of a lone wolf. _

_You were standing there, trapped in your own gray world. Not black, not white, it was gray in my eyes. The reddish hair covered by snow, the white robe you wore, the pale skin you had. The emotionless face you showed. _

_What were you thinking? What was going on in that pretty head of you, while you were the one who haunted my thoughts? _

"_Hey," I stopped, refused to come closer. My determination would waver at your sweet scent._

_Your blue eyes lifted up to meet mine. I, a stranger who has crossed your isolate path. _

"_You're late." You smiled. The precious smile that I could proudly say belonged to me. The smile that I missed every minute being separated from you. The smile that I wanted to hold on forever._

_I really wanted to._

"_Go with me."_

_Your eyes widened slightly, the mask you've mastered through years couldn't hide your shock from me. Your blue eyes fell to the ground. They were hidden behind those strawberry blonde bangs as you chewed your lower lip._

_I wanted to protect you._

_You were thinking, I knew and hated it. Sometimes you were too clever for your own good. All I wanted was a simple Yes or No._

_Even if it might break my heart._

_

* * *

Winter was going to end. _

_Vermouth held a meeting. It was about our new plan. I sneaked out, going to a certain little, dirty street of New York. I was standing here, on our nameless spot. Waiting for my hero with the iron mask and a gentle heart. _

_I felt cold. It was your fault. If you didn't let me feel again the warm of a human's body, I could continue to pretend that I never had that feeling, that coldness was always my world. Now did you see what you have done to me? _

_I missed you._

"_Hey," You called. A tiny joy sparkled in my heart. I looked up, drinking in the sign of you. Your tall form, your hard face, your usual black coat, your confident figure that I've come to admire. You, a stranger who has broke through the barriers of my solitude. _

"_You're late." You smiled apologetically. The rare smile that only reserved for me. The smile that melted my heart. The smile that made my cheeks almost warm._

_Maybe, being with you would bring back those emotions I was forced to forget. And yours as well._

"_Go with me."_

_My eyes widened slightly, the days with you have made me become too weak to hide my shock. I glanced at the ground, avoiding your intense gaze. What to do? What to do? For the first time my beyond average intelligence couldn't help me._

_Your eyes were burning into me, I knew it. You were not the patient type. Your world was simply black and white. One side good, one side bad. No between. _

_I wished to be like that, for my world was gray._

_The Black Organization has killed my parents, yet they raised me. I despised their crimes, yet I lived by sins. I killed in order to be alive. I've became the same kind as their. I disgusted myself. I didn't know which was right anymore. _

_You were our enemy, yet I… _

_You were standing here, opposite to me. You were offering me a hand. I knew it was promising, I knew if I take it maybe you could pull me out of the darkness, to your light. Perhaps, we could have a future… _

_YET I…_

_I hesitated, you knew and hated it. My brain wouldn't stop its calculation. My thought wandered…_

_I thought of myself, would there be a place in your bright world for a child of darkness? Was there a way for me to turn back?_

_I thought of you, what your comrades would think if you take a villain like me? What MY comrades would do to you? _

_I thought of her, the only family I had in this world. The only reason of my existence. Once I leaved, she would be left alone in their filthy hands. God know what would they do to her. I was precious to them, I knew it. And they would have any plan to get me back. _

_I was chained. _

_You know, I really wanted to go with you._

* * *

"No." 

They eyes locked. Despair was shining through her blue eyes, as well as his black one.

They were too similar to each other. It was similar enough for them not to bother to convince each other anymore. Their damned stubborn minds have beaten their hearts. He has offered and she has refused. End of story.

They were both grateful for the distance he has created. It kept their determination from wavering.

"I don't allow you to be killed by anyone other than me." His hand balled into a fist, restraining himself from taking her away right now. His eyes were drinking in her feature for the last time, locking it deep in his heart. It was her decision.

"Same goes for you." Her hand clutched the dress tightly, trying to hold back the urge to throw herself in his arms, to feel that warm again. Strange waters were filling her eyes, blurring his sign on her view. It was her decision.

And so they parted. Two wounded souls separated from each other, two shattered hearts were left in a little, dirty and nameless street of New York.

"Someday…" She wondered.

"…definitely…" He decided.

Tomorrow, his team would go eliminate her organization.

* * *

Arrgg... How was it? Good? Bad? Please Read & Review. 


End file.
